


Not So Tough Now

by silkystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Dom Tony Stark, Incest, Jock Peter, M/M, Nerdy Tony, Protective Peter Parker, Senior Tony, Sibling Incest, Sub Peter Parker, Tony and Peter are brothers, bookworm tony, bullied tony, freshman peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: It’s kind of weird how different two siblings can be. You’d think they’d have something in common, yet Tony and Peter couldn’t be more opposite. Tony likes books; he usually reads at least five per week. He likes science and math and following the rules. Peter on the other hand, he likes sports and going to parties and choosing to hang with friends instead of doing his homework.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 48





	Not So Tough Now

It’s kind of weird how different two siblings can be. You’d think they’d have  _ something  _ in common, yet Tony and Peter couldn’t be more opposite. Tony likes books; he usually reads at least five per week. He likes science and math and following the rules. Peter on the other hand, he likes sports and going to parties and choosing to hang with friends instead of doing his homework. 

Tony is a good boy; he always follows the rules and yet his parents favor his little brother, the one who is never up to any good. It seems like no matter how hard Tony tries, he’s always pushed to the side. It’s whatever though, or so he says. He just spends that time being neglected in his bedroom, reading his books, like he’s doing right now.

The senior is laying down on his bed, reading a book about astronomy, when he hears an obnoxious knock on his door before it swings open. He rolls his eyes when Peter barges in loudly. “Hey Tony!” The boy chirps. “What’s up bro? Good book you reading? Cool. Anyways, can you do my chemistry homework? Steve invited me to go bowling and Natasha’s gonna be there! Hoping to make out with her before the night is over. Thanks Tones, I owe you one!” The boy tosses his chemistry folder onto Tony’s desk and exits the bedroom before he could even get a response. 

Groaning, Tony closes his book and rolls off the bed, stepping up to his desk to grab the boy’s homework. This is a weekly occurrence, he can’t remember the last time Peter did his own homework. It’s not a big deal, he knows this stuff like the back of his hand, but it’s just irritating that his brother expects him to drop everything to do this for him (which he does…every single time).

When Peter comes home four hours later, the first thing he does is go into his brother’s room. “Did you finish my homework?” He asks, not even saying hello. 

The eighteen year old nods and points to the desk, eyes still glued to his book. Peter picks up the folder and opens it, eyes scanning the page. He looks back up at his brother with a grin on his face. “Thanks, Tony! Goodnight!” 

-

School isn’t fun to Tony anymore. Ever since Peter became a freshman here, Tony’s life has been hell. He’s always being picked on by all of the jocks. It doesn’t make sense to him. He gets picked on for getting good grades, and not being popular. Why should that even matter? It shouldn’t matter. These assholes just have nothing better to do with their lives.

Speaking of dumb jocks, Peter and a few of his friends come up to him standing at his locker. “Hey loser.” Sam Wilson says with a smirk. Tony turns to face the boys and rolls his eyes. He crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. 

“C’mon dude, that’s not cool.” Peter says to Sam before focusing his attention on Tony. “Hey, man. What’s up?” He asks.

“Nothing’s up, Peter.” Tony replies, bored. 

“Yo Tony,” Clint Barton says. “how does it feel to know your brother is more popular than you?” 

“I don’t care about popularity. What do you guys want?” He asks, already annoyed. Peter just takes a step closer and smiles at his older brother. 

“So, Mom asked me to do the dishes, but we were planning on going to see that new action movie tonight. Will you do me a solid?” Peter asks with a hopeful grin on his face. He doesn’t even have to pretend, he already knows Tony will say yes. 

The senior sighs and nods. “Sure, Peter. Have fun.” He says dryly, turning back to his locker.

Peter smiles lightly, even though Tony can’t see it. “Thanks, I owe you big bro.” He says, and then begins to walk away. 

Sam uses that opportunity to slam Tony into his locker. “Fucking dweeb.” He mutters before turning to follow the freshman. You gotta love high school.

-

It may seem like Peter doesn’t care about Tony, but he really does. He looks up to his brother, wishes he was him, wishes he had his brain. God, he’s never gonna be as cool or smart as his older brother. He doesn’t understand why his friends hate Tony so much. 

Peter knows he should be nicer to Tony at school, but he’s a dumb freshman who has popular senior friends. He doesn’t wanna ruin his chance at being someone important here. Priorities, I know.

He knows his friends like to pick on Tony, why, he has no idea. But he never does anything to stop them, other than a quick “knock it off”. He’s an asshole, he knows.

-  
  
Tony is at his locker, pulling out his books he needs for the day, when two of Peter’s buddies decide to come up from behind him and knock his books out of his arms. “What the hell?” He says, turning to face the two douchebags. It’s Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, both in their stupid letterman jackets, with smug looks on their face.

“Sup, Stark? How’s your day going?” Bucky asks with amusement in his eyes.

Tony motions to his books scattered all over the floor and glares. “Oh my day is just wonderful. Thanks for asking.” He says sarcastically. 

“Awesome.” Steve grins. “So you know where your much more popular, younger bro is? We have practice.” 

Tony scoffs and leans down to pick up his belongings off the ground. “I don’t keep tabs on him.” Steve rolls his eyes and bends down level with the brunette’s hair.

“You’re fucking useless, dude.” He uses both hands to shove Tony onto the floor and kicks his geography book across the hallway. Bucky laughs and slaps the blond’s arm, and the two walk away toward the locker room.

The two football players failed to notice Peter standing against the wall, watching everything that had just played out. And he is not happy. Not one bit.

After practice, Peter is alone with Bucky and Steve in the locker room. He’s leaned over the bench, tying his shoe when Steve speaks up. “Dude, what’s up? You've been quiet since practice started.” He says, coming up behind the freshman. 

The boy stands, turning around to look at the senior. “Why are you guys so mean to my brother?” He questions softly. Steve furrows his brows and turns to look at Bucky.

“Uh, we’re not mean to him.” Bucky replies, coming to stand next to the two. Peter crosses his arms, disbelieving. 

“I saw you two before practice, taunting him and pushing him around. I don’t understand why you guys bully him. He doesn’t do anything to you.” 

“Man chill, we just mess around with him. He doesn’t need to be such a little bitch about i-“ Steve is cut off by the short, skinny boy slamming him up against the locker. “What the fuck, Peter!” He yells.

Steve tries to push him off, but Peter is fucking strong and he shoves him harder against the metal. “Leave my fucking brother alone.” He growls, voice full of menace. He lets go of the blond and turns towards the long haired brunette. He points with an evil glare. “You too, Barnes. Back the fuck off.” He grabs his duffle bag and turns to leave.

Bucky only snorts. “Or what?” He doesn’t even get in a small chuckle before the boy turns back around, dropping his bag and swings his arm, fist connecting with Bucky’s jaw. He yelps, head snapping left from the impact. 

“Any more dumb questions? No? Good.” 

-

When Peter gets home, he goes straight up to his brother’s room, mind set on apologizing for everything, and is surprised when he finds the door is locked. Tony never locks his door. He knocks. “Tony?” He calls quietly, not wanting to accidentally wake him if he’s asleep. 

“Go away.” Peter hears him mumble. Peter sighs and knocks once more, a bit more urgently. 

“Tony lemme in.” He calls louder. He hears an annoyed huffing some shuffling around before the lock on the door clicks. Peter turns the knob and pushes the door open. Tony is sitting back on his bed, glasses-covered eyes staring at the ceiling. 

Peter walks in and sits next to his brother. “What do you want, Peter? Want me to do your physics homework? Wash the dishes for you? What about clean your room so you can go out with your friends? How about all of it?” Tony asks, not looking at his brother.

The freshman shakes his head and looks down at Tony. “N-No Tony I was just-“ Tony sits up, cutting the boy off.

“You know you’re the most selfish person I’ve met? I can’t remember the last time you’ve done something nice for me. You always say ‘I owe you’ whenever I do a favor for you, but when is that going to happen? It  _ never  _ happens. I’m fucking done helping you.” Tony hasn’t said so many words to Peter in months. God, it feels good to get that off his chest.

The freshman stands up, shaking his head. “I’m not—I haven’t—I’m not selfish!” He says, exasperated. Tony stands too and begins to shuffle Peter out of his room. “Tony just listen!” Peter exclaims, standing in the doorway.

Tony gives him one last push and narrows his eyes at him. “Sometimes I wish you were never born.” He says, and shuts the door in the boy’s face. Peter’s shoulders sag, and his eyes begin to water. 

He trudges down the hallway towards his bedroom, silent tears running down his face. God, he just wants to have a relationship with his brother. He misses how they used to be. Peter curls up on his bed, hiccups shaking his whole body. Why does he have to fuck up everything? He really made his brother wish he was never born. That hurts. 

Peter decides to give it one more shot. He really misses his brother. The boy gets up, wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeve and rushes back down the hall to Tony’s room. He doesn’t even knock, just whips the door open and steps back inside of the room. Tony glares and stands back up. “Peter I told you to leave me alone!” He yells, stalking forward to shove his brother back out of his room.

Peter pushes his brother back with force, making the senior stumble backwards a few steps. He shuts Tony’s door and locks it. “Tony you need to listen to me!” Peter yells. “Please.” He says softer, but Tony only shakes his head.

“What part of ‘I wish you were never born’ do you not understand? I don’t want anything to do with you. You’re a self-absorbed asshole, Peter. I’m embarrassed that we’re even related.” Tony spits angrily. 

“Self-absorbed? I just lost two of my fucking best friends for sticking up for you! Don’t ever call me self-absorb-“ The boy is cut off yet again, but this time it’s because of Tony slamming him up against the large wardrobe against the wall, knocking all of the breath out of him.

Peter’s eyes widen, he was not expecting that. He swallows and looks down at his brother’s arms holding him in place. “F-fuck, you’re strong, Tony.” He gasps. Shit. He was only meant to think that. The boy feels the tell-tale of his pants tightening, and his chest begins to rise and fall rapidly. What the fuck why is he getting hard from his brother? 

Tony rolls his eyes and says, “You’re not the only one who works out, asshole.” He notices his brother’s face turning a bright red and he leans his head back a bit. “What’s your problem? Why is your face red?” He snaps.

Peter shakes his head and looks anywhere that isn’t his brother’s face. He twists out of Tony’s strong grip and clears his throat. “N-no reason. I’m gonna go back to my room. Sorry for bothering you.” He says nervously. 

Tony notices Peter’s hands covering the front of his jeans and realization hits him. “Peter what the fuck is going on? Are you—are you hard?” He asks, bewilderment clear on his face. 

Peter’s eyes widen, panicked. He starts sputtering, trying to find the right thing to say. “N-no I’m—I’m not h-hard Tony that’s—why would you even think that?” He questions, voice about three octaves higher. 

The senior crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. “Hmm maybe because you’re covering your crotch with your hands, your face is red and you’re out of breath.” He replies and Peter exhales, defeated.

“Fuck. I’m sorry—god I’m disgusting. I’m gonna leave.” Peter makes a beeline for the door but is stopped when a large hand grips his wrist. He’s turned back around and pulled in against his brother’s surprisingly broad chest. “T-Tony?!” He gasps, looking up into his brown eyes.

Tony only smirks and reaches his hand between them, sliding it down, down until it reaches the tent in Peter’s jeans. The boy chokes and his knees begin to wobble. “What’re you—what’re you doing Tony? Fuck.” He pants, reaching up for Tony’s bicep to steady himself. Tony strokes his palm over the bulge and Peter whimpers, face falling into the crook of the senior’s neck.

“Did your little cock get hard from me pushing you? Like to be manhandled, Pete?” Tony murmurs into the boy’s soft curls and Peter  _ shudders,  _ cock dripping precum into his tight boxers.

“Tony, please.” The boy begs, hips seeking more friction from Tony’s hand. 

“You want more?” Tony asks, curling his hand around the bulge in his jeans. 

The boy shivers and looks into Tony’s eyes. “Y-You’re not grossed out by me?” He questions, voice small and fragile.

The eighteen year old only chuckles and unbuttons the boy’s jeans, giving him a start. “Take off your clothes, Pete.” he commands and the boy quickly does as said. He stands, hands cupped over his bare cock, face burning bright red. “Hands down.” Tony says and Peter obliges. Anything to make his brother happy.

The boy stands, cock at full mast, angry red and dripping precum on Tony’s carpet. He trembles as a fully dressed Tony stalks around him, like a predator does the prey. “Not so tough now, are you Pete?” Tony asks with a smirk. Peter gulps and shakes his head, eyes closed tightly. 

Tony stops in front of him and grabs his chin. “Hey, look at me.” He demands. Peter’s eyes snap open right away and he looks at his brother. Even in his glasses (which usually make him look like a cuddly angel) he looks so dominant and powerful. “You wanna suck me off, Pete?” He asks and the boy’s eyes widen, mouth falling open.

“R-Really? Fuck, yes Tony please let me suck you.” Tony doesn’t respond, only pushes the boy down to his knees. Peter falls obediently, and lets his mouth drop open, pink tongue slipping out.

Tony reaches down to press his thumb against the boy’s bottom lip, and Peter wastes no time in closing them around the digit. Tony smiles, lovingly. “Such a good boy.” He murmurs, smirking when Peter whines, more precum spitting out of his cock.

The elder of the two decides to wait no longer, and he reaches down to undo his jeans, and pulls his hard cock out. Peter mewls lightly, not expecting Tony’s cock to be so big and pretty. He leans forward to get a taste, but Tony steps back. “T-Tonyyyy.” He whines pathetically.

“Stick out your tongue, honey.” He says. The boy does as told and is rewarded with a heavy cock laying on his tongue. Tony slowly presses more of himself into the boy’s mouth and sighs. “Oh, Peter. Your mouth is so warm. Feels so good.” He moans, causing the boy to sit up and push his head forward, wanting as much of Tony’s cock he can get. He starts to choke on the large shaft, but it makes Tony moan louder, so he continues.

He reaches down to palm at his hard cock, relieving some of the pressure, but Tony catches him and tsks. “No touching yourself, Peter. This is about me, is it not?” He asks.

Peter lets go of his cock and pulls back to breathe. “I-I’m sorry Tony.” He gasps, voice hoarse from the assault on his throat. He goes back down and moans around the thickness in his mouth. Tony throws his head back and lets out a series of curse words. He can’t hold off any longer; he needs more. He grabs the back of Peter’s head and brings it flush against his groin.

Peter coughs and sputters around the meat intruding his throat, but sits still, letting Tony take what he wants. It’s all about his pleasure. He can get himself off later. “Shit Peter, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” Tony gasps out before he yanks his hips back, keeping his tip in, and spurts his seed, filling the boy’s mouth with the salty spunk.

Peter happily swallows it all and waits until the senior is done thrusting into his mouth. When Tony is finished, he pulls his spent cock out of the boy’s wet heat, and tucks himself back into his jeans. Peter sits back on his haunches, not really knowing what to do. 

Tony sees the boy sitting unsure, so he grabs his arm and pulls him up. Peter looks at his face and blushes. God, Tony is beautiful. “Lay back on the bed.” Peter jumps onto the bed and lays down flat on his back, his hard cock standing up obscenely in the air. “Fuck.” Tony mumbles, captivated by the image before him. 

He walks over to stand at the foot of the bed, eyes meeting his little brother’s. “Can I suck your cock, Pete?” He asks and the boy wastes no time in nodding his head profusely. Tony grins and crawls up between the boy’s thin legs. “God, you’re so sexy, Peter.” He whispers. Peter whines and covers his face with his hands. For such a confident guy at school, he’s acting like such a shy thing. 

Tony reaches out and takes a hold of the boy’s shaft, stroking lightly. Peter gasps at the feeling; he’s only had one other person’s hands on his cock (Steve’s for sure). “I want you to watch me swallow your cock, Pete. Don’t take your eyes off of me.” Tony murmurs. He waits until the boy lowers both hands to his sides and looks into his eyes. 

The first lick across the boy’s shaft has Peter keening, hips lifting off the bed, but Tony uses his secret strength and holds the boy down, engulfing Peter’s entire cock in one go. “F-Fuck, Tony! O-Oh my god oh my god.” Peter’s eyes squeeze shut and he whips his head back. 

Tony pulls off quickly and grips the base of the boy’s cock, hard. Peter yelps and snaps his eyes open. “I told you to look at me while I have your cock in my mouth.” Tony growls and the boy trembles but nods his head.

“S-Sorry Tony.” He squeaks. Tony lets go of the boy’s cock and swallows him down once more. Peter keeps his eyes on his brother, watching as his mouth hollows, sucking him in the nicest way. Tony looks up at him and the boy gulps, this is intense. “I-I’m not gonna last, Tony.” Peter breathes, hands gripping the sheets tightly. “Oh—shit, Tony—“ Peter’s head throws back against the pillow and he shoots off into his brother’s mouth. 

Tony rubs the boy’s thighs, soothing him through his orgasm. Peter’s entire body shakes; he’s never cum fucking so hard in his life. After a few moments, Tony crawls up the boy’s body and lays on top of him. He leans down, connecting their lips and pushes the boy’s semen into his own mouth. Peter’s eyes snap open, but he moans so loud, swallowing every drop his brother gives him. They kiss for a few minutes, then Tony pulls off, looking his brother in his eyes. 

Peter catches his breath and grabs his brother’s hand. “So uh, do you wanna sit with me at lunch tomorrow?” Tony smiles widely at the offer and nods, leaning down to give Peter another kiss, this time filled only with love. 


End file.
